The Return of Anubis
Plot Summary The god Anubis, an alien imprisoned by superstitious Egyptians 5000 years before, is revived and seeks revenge on humanity. Episode Synopsis Three archaeologists are exploring a pyramid in Egypt, where they discover an artifact resembling a small pyramid, but made of an unknown material. One of the archaeologists reads an inscription under a nearby statue of the dark god Anubis, which includes a warning to never let daylight touch the statue's eyes. His colleague Collins dismisses it as a superstitious curse, and shines his flashlight on the face of the Anubis statue, which transforms into the jackal god himself. Anubis touches the artifact, identified as the Power Pyramid, then imprisons the three archaeologists in a depiction on the wall. Meanwhile, at the Sentinel Base, Astraea observes Hercules and Mercury practicing a concentration exercise underneath a pyramid-shaped tool. Sentinel One interrupts the exercise with an alert, having detected the Power Pyramid's energy signal. The Sentinels depart for Egypt. Anubis announces his return to the people of Egypt, demanding their obedience to him. The Sentinels arrive to prevent Anubis from dropping a large statue on the unbelieving crowd, then set out to search for Anubis's UFO, disguised as Egyptians on a camel (Astraea). Out in the desert, Hercules detects an energy signal, leading them to the pyramid. While Hercules and Mercury wait outside, Astraea transforms into a mole and digs her way inside. She locates the Power Pyramid, which Sentinel One instructs her to return to the base for study. Anubis appears, reclaims the Power Pyramid, and captures Astaea in mummy wrappings. He announces his mission to destroy the world. Hercules and Mercury have lost contact with Astraea. Sentinel One prepares MO to establish a link with the Power Pyramid once the Sentinels are inside. Mercury spin-drills a tunnel inside, where he and Hercules are detected by Anubis. While the jackal god is distracted, Astraea morphs into a lizard to escape. She is reunited with her friends, but Anubis imprisons the Sentinels inside the pyramid. They soon escape after Hercules smashes a boulder through a wall, leading outside. MO completes the data link to the Power Pyramid, allowing Sentinel One to communicate directly with Anubis, requesting an explanation for his actions. Impressed, Anubis tells his story of how he came to Earth. Hailing from a far away planet, Anubis was a scientist who invented the Power Pyramid to serve as a revolutionary new energy source. But the unstable experiment resulted in the accidental destruction of his home world. Anubis escaped in his spacecraft, grieving the loss of his world. During the voyage, he successfully perfected the Power Pyramid and planned to share it with the primitive people of Earth, hoping to atone for his mistake. But upon arriving in ancient Egypt, his power and appearance were met with fear by the people, who used a gaseous incense to put him in stasis. A pyramid was built over his spacecraft, imprisoning him for five thousand years. Anubis plans to destroy mankind for their ingratitude, starting with Sentinel One, having acquired the coordinates to the Sentinel Base. The Sentinels attempt to fly back to base before the Power Pyramid's energy reach it first. Mercury arrives ahead of the others, just as the Power Pyramid arrives to prevent the base doors from closing. Sentinel One pleads with Anubis to spare humanity, but the jackal god considers humans ignorant and intolerant. Sentinel One offers to help Anubis correct his mistake by returning him back in time before his home world's destruction. Anubis is genuinely touched, but is unable to stop the Power Pyramid, unless stopped by an external force. Hercules sends the Power Pyramid into a storm, where it is destroyed by lightning. Sentinel One then explains that he can use the Power Pyramid with his own computations to send Anubis back in time to his home world. Anubis graciously accepts the offer, releasing the imprisoned archaeologists before departing. He and Sentinel One exchange farewells as the pyramid explodes, allowing his spacecraft to leave Earth. The pyramid reforms, which Sentinel One identifies as Anubis's way of saying thank you. Hercules, however, has had enough of pyramids, crushing his exercise tool in amusement. Cast George DiCenzo as Hercules, Sentinel One, Anubis, Collins. Dee Timberlake as Astraea. Evan C. Kim as Mercury. Credits Director: Hal Sutherland Writer: Donald F. Glut Producer: Don Christensen Associate Producers: Len Janson, Chuck Melville Executive Producers: Norm Prescott, Lou Scheimer Music: Ray Ellis (credited as Yvette Blais, Norm Prescott (credited as Jeff Michael) Film Editor: Jim Blodgett Art Directors: Alberto De Mello, Jim Fletcher, Herb Hazelton Production Management: Joseph Simon Quotes "'Within this tomb shall sleep the evil god of darkness Anubis. May the light of day never again touch his eyes.'" -Archaeologist deciphering Ancient Egyptian writing underneath Anubis statue. "Until the light of day touches my eyes, or the beam of your torch!" - Anubis, upon being released. "See what I told you! They finally flipped!" "Looks more like they just plain flopped." - MO and Astraea, observing Hercules and Mercury. "Hey, Herc! This pyramid power of yours isn't doing a thing for me." "That's because you're talking when you should be concentrating." "Okay, so long do I have to concentrate before I feel anything? ...Herc?" (Hercules snoring loudly.) "I think he's concentrating." - Mercury and Hercules, with Astraea. "Hey, Herc! Did you say that pyramid power would give you an alert mind (chuckles) or a hurt mind?" - Mercury, after Hercules accidentally hits his head on the pyramid shape. "People of Egypt, hear me! Anubis, god of darkness, has returned from the tomb as your conqueror. Surrender to me, become my willing slaves, and you shall not be harmed." "No! This is a trick! We do not surrender to tricks!" "You think me a trick? Then you force me to prove my power!" - Anubis and Egyptian citizen. "Ugh! Know I know why they call camels the ships of the desert. I'm getting seasick!" "It was your idea, Merc. Besides, think of poor Astraea. She's the camel." "And one of you guys has a lumpy wallet!" - Mercury, Hercules, Astraea (as a camel). "A termite couldn't get inside this thing!" "How about a mole?" - Mercury and Astraea. "Anubis! But I thought you were only a legend!" "I am, my dear. A living legend!" - Astraea and Anubis. "Anubis, do not punish today's world for what happened five thousand years ago." "Why? The people are the same! Ignorant and intolerant!" "How do you know? You haven't even given us a chance!" - Sentinel One, Anubis, Mercury. "Incredible! You are the first ever to stop the forces of the Power Pyramid!" "The Power Pyramid is indeed potent. As an energy force, it can exceed the speed of light. And that is why, guided by my computations, it will be able to return you backwards through time." "So that I can prevent the destruction of my own world five thousand years ago." "Precisely." "Sentinel One, it would be my fondest wish come true." - Anubis and Sentinel One, reaching an agreement. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I've had it with pyramids for awhile." - Hercules, crushing his exercise tool. Gallery Category:Space Sentinels episodes